Black Evenings in London
by IP25
Summary: A year seems like an eternity, but times goes flying. What happens when it is over? Can things stay the same, is love enough? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is just an idea I've had in my mind for the last few days, so I decided to take the plunge and write it,**

_My dearest Emily: _

_Love is a complicated thing is it not? It can hurt like hell but it can also feel like heaven. I think we are all subconsciously looking for love, even if we don't admit to ourselves. Like my mom said once, the people who makes us happy are never the ones you expect, so when you find someone you've got to cherish it. I never planned to fall in love; I didn't even believe love existed. I mean living happily ever after, or the "I would die for you", type of love? Please. I thought everyone who believed in love was a fool, so I guess I'm also a fool, a fool in love. From the first moment I saw your beautiful brown eyes, so mysterious, so intriguing, and so intense, I knew I was a goner. And then I heard your voice, and I knew I was converted, and love wasn't ludicrous. I am aware we had a rough start. It scares me to think we were almost not given a chance. But I'm glad we did, because you are the best thing that ever happened to me. _

_But now my time has come, and the day we have dreaded and avoided the most is now here. My heart aches and my eyes can no longer shed any tears. I had never planned to fall in love like I did. I never imagined any of this. Nevertheless it happened and this is something I'm grateful for, no matter how much it hurts right now. I never expected the adventure of my life with this trip. Imagine my surprise when I found the love of my life, which happened to be the adventure of my life. Because that is what you are, and always will be, the love of my life. My heart has your name inscribed on it. I'm not used to falling in love, or dating for that matter. But you make me a better person, you make me happier. I know our time apart is going to be hard, but it is going to be harder to forget all that happened between us. The last twelve months were very eventful. They were full of rough events, but also filled with wonderful events. But they all had something in common, you were in them. _

_I will miss you so much; our memories are going to be the only thing that will keep me functioning. Our first kiss, our crappy first date, or the day we met. There are so many things we did, and I'm just glad you were the person I shared them with. I've learned do many things, about life, love and myself, and it is you that I must thank. _

_I understand why you decided not to go with me to the airport, it hurts too much. I honestly think I would've stayed if you were there. But as much as I hate it, I have to leave; my year here is already gone, faster than I expected. I'm sure that when you read this, I'm in the air already. But know something, this is not goodbye. We might not be together but this is a see you later. I love you and no distance is between us is changing it. I love so much, and I know being away is going to hurt, but it will get better, I promise. Be strong and brave, just like you once told me to be, and never forget that I love you, forever and ever, in this life or any other,_

_Always yours,_

_Naomi_

**So.. thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: We say hello and wave goodbye

This is it; I never thought it would come, but it is finally here. After months of interviews, filling in paperwork at school, the day is here. Today I leave home, and go to Spain with my exchange program. One year abroad. Bye-bye Roundview and hello Vizcaya. It took a while to decide which country I wanted to go to, but after talking several times with mom, I decided Spain would be the perfect choice. I mean it's Spain we are talking about. The best beaches, some of most beautiful people alive are Spanish. Plus the school I would be attending has several extra-curricular activities, several school facilities like courts and pools, huge auditoriums. They also have sports programs not that I cared, but they did have a debate and a chess club. I guess no matter where I am my inner geek would always be there. Even though it was a private school, they were known because it had one the best recycling programs and every meal in their cafeteria was served prepared and cooked instantly no frozen things.

I had sent my request with everything ready, in October, but it wasn't until May that they finally told me the program accepted me. Once I got the e-mail informing me I was accepted I was sent a picture of the family with whom I would be living with. It was a family of four. They had a daughter my age, and a son a little bit older who would be going to college in England. Their parents seemed genuinely nice. Even through the picture I could see that the siblings had an aura of mystery and intensity surrounding them. And their eyes, blue, a very intense blue, a shades darker than my own. I felt like they were staring right through me and all my bullshit, and looking directly at me. If I were honest I'm kind of intimidated because I got all these reactions from a picture. I could only imagine how I would react when I finally met them in person.

So here I am a year later with my suitcases packed, my passport in hand and my ticket in my handbag. I can't believe I was finally going to Spain. Mom and I had called a taxi to take us to the airport about half an hour ago. Needless to say mom was already crying. We had not even left the house and she was already crying. I made no comments because even if it didn't seem like it, I would miss her a lot.

"C'mon mom, we are not even in the airport" I said, avoiding her gaze because I knew that if did I would start crying myself.

"Sorry, love, it's just" she sniffled and hiccupped, and continued "I am going to miss you so much. Even if all you do is fight with me."

"I'm going to miss you too, but we already went through this, we can Skype and I'll call, I promise" I sighed as I said.

We had already gone through this several times. She wanted me to have fun in Spain and enjoy what she said "would be the time of my life" but that she would also miss me. She had given me the same advices over and over. Like don't accept drinks from strangers, unless you see when they are pouring it, you never know what kinds of things they can put in your drink. Or if you are going to have any type sexual act don't forget protection. But my favorite ones by far were: if you are going to get drunk make sure you are with people who care about you and are going to protect you. The other on was: if anything happens remember you are in a different country so you just scream "AUXILIO, POR FAVOR" at the top of your lungs and someone will help you. After we talked about this things we would get a Spanish-English dictionary and learn a few swear words, plus the basic like I'm hungry or I need the loo. I know it how ridiculous it is that I am going to Spain when my Spanish knowledge started and ended with _hola _and _adios._ But Vizcaya, the school I would be attending, taught English, French and German, well and Spanish of course.

I saw my mom pacing through the living room and a checked my watch for the fifth time in ten minutes. 10:30, _shit, _my flight leaves and 11:20. _Where the fuck was the cab? _ As I was moving my hands through my hair because I was nervous and the missing cab didn't help. I took a deep breath and released it. I did it once. Then I did it again, inhale, exhale. When I did a third time, I vaguely hear mom talking.

"Huh?" I asked confusion noticeable in my voice.

"I said, I think the cab is here, I'll go check" Gina said smiling as she open the front door going outside.

As my mom left, I checked the living room one more time. I admired all the pictures and then grabbed my favorite one. It was a picture of mom and I. I was only five and she was giving me a piggy ride. The picture was taken in a park near our house. We had just returned from one her walks against "corporative pigs." I smiled as I stroke the contours of my mom's face and also the one of the five-year old me. Since my mom was taking a while I walked into the kitchen. In there I saw my favorite mug. Whenever I was angry my mom would make tea and would serve it in that cup. Then I walked into dining room and remembered all the talks my mom and I had had over the last months. I felt the tears I was avoiding clouding my eyes. I was definitely going to miss everything and I was going to miss mom as well. But I had taken the decision a year ago, and now, now I had a flight ready, a family waiting for me in Spain. I just needed to be strong. I took a deep breath and let the tears fall. Two big tears left my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I cleaned them, and two more fell. I wiped them and I went to the bathroom to clean my face. As I was done washing my face, I fixed my hair again, and I heard my mom calling me.

"Honey, c'mon the cab is here" she said, I could her voice shaking, fighting the tears.

"Going mom" I said with newfound strength, remembering that Spain was waiting for me.

"Everything ready?"Gina asked

"Yes, we're set to go" I answered grabbing my bags and suitcases.

"ok, honey, let's go," she looking at me and smiling sadly

"mom, c'mon you know this should be fun and not this sad" I said walking through the front door.

As I walked through the front door I remembered the time we had fifteen lodgers living with us. I would definitely miss them, even if they were annoying most of the time. I found myself laughing softly at this.

"What's so funny?" mom asked behind me, carrying the last of my suitcase.

"I'm really going to miss this" I said softly, tears once more threatening my eyes.

"Figures" she said and immediately she wrapped her arms around my shoulders in a very strong hug. "But let's go now or we might lose the flight" Gina said releasing me from the strong hold she had of my shoulders.

And with that we put the two suitcases and handbag in the trunk of the car. Once we were done we hopped into the cab and told the driver to takes us to the airport.

As we were driving to the airport I stared through the window the whole ride. I looked at the streets where I had shared my time with Freddie and Pandora. I could see my house getting smaller and smaller until it was out of my sight. As the ride continued I saw the clubs where I had several encounters with "friends", let's just say I have a reputation for knowing how to have a good time. Then I saw my favorite pub, which was the one I would go after school ended with Freddie and sometimes Pandora. I was definitely going to miss them, the times we had together. , the spiffs Fred and I would share specially after a very stressing project. Or sometimes we would just skip the classes and leave school facilities. When we did this we walked until we reach our favorite spot; which was under the shadow of a huge tree that was three miles away from school. Then I saw the club where Pandora's boyfriend Thomas was the Dj. And I smiled as I remembered his first night. It was bunkers, like Pandora would say. The music was awesome and the drinks were flowing, plus my dancing partner being smoking hot didn't hurt either. That night was definitely one of the most memorable nights of my life.

I would definitely miss Freddie and Pandora. They are my best friends; somehow we had connected in the last few years. Both had been with me through thick and thin, and I, well, I was grateful for that. We had said our goodbyes yesterday. They had thrown a party in the club Thomas was working as a Dj. After the club closed we went to our tree, where Freddie gave each one of us a spiff. As we lit the spiff he said with a goofy smile, "this might be the last one for a while, Naoms, but believe me when I say that it will be the first one from your new adventure."

Two spiffs later we were walking home. It was about three in the morning when we reached my front door. And this was it, this was our goodbye. Pandora wrapped her arms around my neck, almost choking me, I hugged her back and she said kind of screaming at me "I'm going to miss you a lot, but have fun in Spain. Don't forget me, and bring something for me when you come back. And if you are going to surf with anyone, make sure they are hot" with that she gave me a kiss in the cheek and squeezed me once more before releasing me. Freddie was not the most expressive guy I had ever met, which was one the reason we got along well. Nevertheless he did something he rarely did, he hugged me. As he wrapped his arms through my waist I wrapped mine around his shoulders. We stayed like that for a few seconds before we let go. But with that hug we told each other everything we needed to know. With that simple hug he told me he would be here waiting for me, and that even though we would be apart, everything would be ok. Then he let go of me, kissed the top of my head and said "I'll miss you, have fun in there, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Even though I didn't get along with Thomas like I did with Pandora or Freddie, we hugged and after the hug ended he told me "Good luck Naomi, and have fun in Spain, we will see each other in a year." After that I entered the house leaving the three people I would miss the most outside. I went to catch a few hours of sleep to get ready for today.

As I remembered all the good times we had, the cab reached its destination. I was still deep in thought and didn't notice the car had indeed stopped until mom shook my shoulder gently and said quietly "Love, we are here"

"Oh ok" I said getting out of the car, noticing that all my things were already in the walkway.

Apparently traffic was not as bad as it usually was, so we had a good timing. We paid the cab its fare and went to check-in. After my suitcases were taken and everything was ready for me to go to my terminal I took a deep breath.

"This is it," mom said her eyes had a mix of feelings love, sadness, but also pride. I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah," I said my voice shaking slightly.

"C'mon I'll go with until they tell me I can't go any further" Gina said grabbing my hand.

I let her grab my hand as we walked to the boarding gate. As we reached it I heard Pandora's voice scream my name. As I turned around I saw her, Freddie and Thomas, all smiling at me.

"You didn't think we would've let you leave without us coming to the airport did you?" Freddie said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, we did have our goodbyes yesterday" I said with a shrug, although deep down, I wanted them here. I heard my mum chuckle next to me.

"Well that was a part of it," Pandora said with a huge grin. "And this is the other part. We have something for you."

As she did this Freddie took a silver necklace from his pocket and handed it to me. The necklace had a pendant in the middle. The pendant was a heart, which could be broken in half. This was one of the necklace that has two parts, you could stay with one and give the other half to anyone you like.

"We thought you might like it. So if you find someone special you could give them a part and you would stay with the other part, that way you will always have something to remember them when you get older" Freddie said

"I love it. Thank you, you're going to make me cry" I said while putting the necklace on. "There we go, perfect right?

"You see I told you," Pandora said and Freddie and Thomas agreed with her.

"We also got you a lighter; your mum already put it in your suitcase yesterday, that every time you some, you'll think of us" Freddie said with a sad smile.

As I was about to reply I was interrupted but an announcement.

_This is the final boarding call for passengers taking Flight 553 from British Airway going to Spain with a connection to London, this is the final boarding call _boomed a voice through the speakers.

As I hear the guy from the airline I felt like the air was taken from my lungs and I couldn't breathe. I calmed myself, because this was it. This was the time for me to be strong. I took a deep breath, calmed myself down. I felt my mom rub her hands through my shoulders. I released the breath I was holding, before talking

"So that is my call," I said with a sad smile

"Yeah," The four of them said in unison, all with the same hint of sadness in their voice

I walked to Pandora and gave her a hug, and told her "Don't change while I'm gone yeah? We have too many normal people in the world, but people like you? Not enough" I said hugging her tighter and releasing her, kissing her head.

I walked to Thomas "Take care of her, if not I promise you I'll come back and hunt you down" I said seriously, before smiling and hugging him.

Then I walked up to Freddie, messed with his hair, and hug him "Don't forget to have some of your special mix ready when I come back" I winked at him. I hugged him tighter and then let him go, kissing his cheek.

Until I finally walked to where my mom was. I knew this was going to be hardest good-bye of all. Because despite our many arguments and fights, she is always there for me, even if she is kind of nosy. But that is why I love her. I grabbed her in a bone-crushing hug, the type of hug I had not given her since I was small, and placed my head in her shoulder.

"I love you mom," I whispered softly into her shoulder

"I love you too Naomi. But now you have to take you flight, go to Spain and get to know the world. I am so proud of you" she said sniffling, I could feel her tears against my shirt. She hold tighter for a few seconds before finally letting go of me.

As she let me go she wiped her tears and my tears, tears I didn't know were falling.

"Go on love, they are waiting for you" Gina said

Turns out she was right; the guy at the door was glaring at me.

"ok, I love you guys ok, but don't cry yeah? It's not like anyone died." I said trying to lighten up the mood

I moved to the door where I would have to take my shoes, and my belt off, phone and anything that was metal into an x-ray machine. But before I entered the door I turned around one last time. I say Thomas smiling, hugging Pandora, who despite the tears was smiling and waving good-bye to me. Then I saw Freddie holding my mom, whose tears were falling freely. I could see the hint of tears in his eyes. But just like Pandora they were still smiling, albeit sadly, and waving goodbye to me. As I passed through the x-rays I grabbed my stuff, put them on and waved one last time, before walking to the boarding gate.

After I turned my back on them I let my tears fall freely. I cried while they took my ticket, I still had some tears when I took my seat. Before the plane took off, one of the flight attendants approached me and asked me if I was ok. I told not to worry, I was just a bit emotional from the goodbyes. After that I didn't cry much. I reached London, had an hour long hold, before I took the plane taking me to Spain. I was still sad about leaving my friends and mother. But I remembered what Freddie said, this was the start of a new adventure.

With that I boarded the other plane. During the flight I had a lot of time to think. This was definitely going to be interesting, and yes I am going to miss everyone, but it will get better. So I feel asleep thinking about my new school and my new family. I was woken up three hours later by the same flight attendant who had asked it I was ok, telling me we had reached our destination. So I grabbed my handbags went through custom service, afterwards I grabbed my suitcases. An hour later I ready to get out of the airport, waiting for my carpool.

I was looking everywhere until I saw a sign with N. Campbell written in it, my gaze moved up and holding it were the same four people from the picture. But this time the siblings' eyes were looking directly at me and not through a paper. Like Freddie said before this was a new adventure, so I stared back at them.

**Hope you liked it. Comments? Reviews are welcome. **


End file.
